Me, My Family, And My Idol Super Junior
by JinYesung
Summary: (UPDATE-END) ingatan masa lalu tentangmu. kenangan indah saat aku menatapmu dibalik layar komputer milikku. FUTURE SJ and ELF
1. Chapter 1

**Me, My Family, And My Idol**

 **SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

.

Cast : You and your future family

Genre : Family

Rate : T

.

.

.

author pov

.

 _6 November 20__

.

 **At home**

Ku jejakkan kaki di tempat yang sudah lama ku tinggalkan. Ku buka jendela kamar tempat dimana kenangan itu tersimpan rapat. Debu menutupi hampir setiap sudut ruangan.

Terlihat komputer yang sudah lama tak terpakai disamping lemari tua. Tempat tidur putih itu kini berubah kecoklatan. Ku lihat dinding kamar yang sengaja ku cat warna sapphire blue, terlihat disana masih terpajang foto wajah-wajah tampan mereka.

Meskipun agak kusam, tapi ketampanan mereka tetap terpancar. Ku tarik sedikit ujung bibir ku, tersenyum. Ku sentuh gambar itu, ku usap debu disana, menatap mereka dengan perasaan senang.

Sedikit ku rasakan ada setetes air yang turun dari mata ku, menangis. Mengingat kenangan indah itu terlintas lagi dipikiran ku bagai rol film yang terus berputar, sesak terasa dihati ku mulai menyeruak kembali.

20 tahun,,,

yah 20 tahun aku tak pernah masuk ke kamar ini lagi. Sekarang aku sudah punya suami dan seorang anak yang berumur 15 tahun. Aku menyayangi mereka? Tentu saja. Mereka keluarga ku. Tapi terasa nyeri dihati ku setiap mendengar kata keluarga. Yah keluarga ku yang dulu.

Air mata mulai mengalir, nyeri hati ini, ku pukul dada ku agar sedikit hilang rasa sakit itu. Tapi tak ada daya, kenangan itu semakin membuat ku menangis, kenangan tentang oppa-oppa ku.

"Mama?"

Ku lihat seseorang di ambang pintu kamar ku. Jeremy, anak ku. Dia menutup pintu dan perlahan menghampiriku.

"Mama kenapa ?" "Mama tidak apa-apa sayang." Ku elus rambut pirangnya yang agak berantakan sambil sedikit tersenyum,

"Benarkah ?" Jeremy menghapus air mataku, bukannya berhenti, air mata terus mengalir dari mata ku.

"Ya sayang. Kenapa kamu disini sekarang heum ? Bukannya tadi kamu mau ke rumah teman kamu ?"

"Ga jadi Ma, aku mau nemenin mama aja." Jeremy memeluk ku, aku hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk anak ku ini.

"Mama ko disini sih ? Kan tempat ini kotor Ma ?" Jeremy menatap ku, "Ini dulu adalah kamar mama sebelum menikah dengan papa mu sayang. Kamar ini penuh dengan kenangan mama waktu mama masih muda dulu. Mama memang ga pernah masuk kamar ini lagi, karna terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang ga bisa mama lupakan." Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi ku.

"Apa kamar ini banyak kenangan mama dengan papa yah ? Atau dulu papa pernah nyakitin mama saat mama dan papa pacaran dulu ?" Jeremy mengusap pipi ku,

"Bukan sayang."

Aku hanya tersenyum miris

"Terus siapa maksud mama ?"

"Kamar ini penuh dengan kenangan mama dengan mereka semua."

Ku tunjuk semua gambar yang bertebaran di setiap dinding kamar ku, kutunjuk juga foto yang terpanjang indah di meja nakas, foto mereka.

"Emb, siapa mereka mama ? Dan juga aku lihat semua barang di kamar ini penuh dengan barang-barang tentang mereka ?" Mata anak ku menyusuri setiap benda di kamar ini. Mulai dari foto, kipas, buku, kaset DVD, cangkir, bantal , boneka, semuanya berhubungan dengan mereka, belum lagi komputer di sebelah lemari yang penuh dengan file-file tentang mereka, dan juga lighstick biru itu.

Ku tarik sedikit nafas ku, agak sesak juga. Ku tatap mata anak ku di sebelah ku

"Jeremy, kamar ini adalah saksi cinta, perasaan dan kasih sayang sepihak mama pada mereka semua."

Tetap ku elus rambut jeremy

"Mereka ?" Aku menganggukkan kepala ku

"Ya mereka. Oppa-oppa mama" aku tersenyum tulus menatap anak ku yang menatap heran

"Oppa-oppa mama ? Siapa ?"

Ku tutup mata ku sejenak dan ku buka kembali, ku elus pipi chubby anak ku

"Mereka adalah ...

.

SUPER JUNIOR .."

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

.

ini catatan lama, cuma qu republish di ff :)

ini semua hanya khayalan semata, so don't be sad and i'm sorry guys ... :*


	2. Chapter 2

Me, My Family, And My Idol

SUPER JUNIOR

.

.

.

Cast : You and your future family

Genre : Family

Rate : T

.

.

.

author pov

"Super Junior .. ?"

tanya anakku tidak mengerti dengan wajah imutnya itu,

"Yah sayang, super junior." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat anak ku

"Memangnya super junior itu siapa Ma ?"

"Super junior itu adalah salah satu boyband asal Korea Selatan sayang. Mereka sering disebut King of Hallyu Wafe karna mereka ikut serta dalam penyebaran musik korea atau k-pop ke seluruh dunia."Aku mulai menceritakan sedikit tentang mereka,

"Jadi mereka artis Ma ?"

"Ya sayang. Artis yang berbeda dari artis korea lain. Selain karna member mereka banyak, mereka punya hal yang tidak dimiliki artis lain."

"Benarkah Ma ? Mereka ada berapa Ma ?"

"13 member dan 2 member sub grup."

"Mereka ada 15 orang Ma ?!" Anak ku terlihat terkejut sekali, dulu aku juga tidak percaya mereka punya member banyak, tapi sekarang aku malah mencintai mereka semua.

"Ya. 15 orang" "Siapa saja mereka semua Ma ?" Jeremy terlihat bersemangat mendengar cerita ku ini,

"Mereka itu leeteuk, heechul, hangeng, yesung, kangin, shindong, sungmin, eunhyuk, siwon, donghae, ryeowook, kibum, kyuhyun, zhoumi dan juga henry." Aku menyebutkan nama-nama my prince pada anak ku itu

"Kenapa nama mereka aneh-aneh semua sih Ma ?" Jeremy cemberut

"Hehehe sayang, nama mereka memang begitu." Aku hanya tersenyum geli mendengar celotehnya

"Apa mereka berbakat Ma ?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Mereka bisa menyanyi, menari, akting, menjadi penyiar radio, MC, dan juga mereka kadang-kadang jadi pelawak." Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat tingkah konyol mereka dulu. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Ohh. Terus apa lagi yang mama tau tentang super junior itu ?" Jeremy menatap ku

"Tidak banyak sayang. Karna mama hanya tau tentang mereka dari komputer itu." Ku tunjuk komputer mati di samping lemari, jeremy melihat komputer itu.

Hanya komputer itulah yang aku miliki sebagai alat penghubung dengan oppa-oppaku itu. Fans jarak jauh seperti ku hanya bisa mengandalkan itu saja.

"Isi komputer itu apa Ma ?"

"SUPER JUNIOR semua sayang." Aku tersenyum bangga sambil mencubit hidung jeremy

"Apa mama pernah bertemu mereka ?"

"Sayangnya mama belum diberi kesempatan itu sayang." Tetap ku cubit hidung jeremy pelan

"Mama, ceritakan tentang mereka lagi Ma ?" Mata jeremy berbinar, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Banyak hal yang bisa aku ceritakan pada Jeremy tentang mereka.

"Baiklah. Singkat saja ya. Mereka dulu adalah grup sementara. Tapi setelah membuktikan kehebatan mereka, super junior menjadi grup tetap sayang. Mereka sangat hebat dan punya banyak penggemar di seluruh dunia."

"Jadi mereka sangat terkenal ya Ma ?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Itu juga karna mereka selalu melakukan konser tahunan atau disebut SuperShow. Mereka selalu pergi ke negara-negara di dunia untuk menghibur fans mereka yang ada dimana mana."

"Wah mereka hebat Ma," aku tersenyum melihat Jeremy tersenyum

"Aku yakin mereka pasti artis yang sangat sukses dan sangat hebat di dunia ini ya Ma ?"

"Tentu saja sayang mereka sangat hebat."

"Apa super junior pernah mendapat hambatan saat mereka menunjukkan kesuksesan mereka Ma ?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Setiap artis pasti mendapat hambatan dalam mencapai kesuksesannya. Bukankah pepatah mengatakan semakin tinggi pohon, semakin besar angin yang menerjang. Begitupun dengan super junior sayang."

"Emmb, apa mama tau hambatan apa saja yang mereka hadapi ?"

.

DEG

.

Rasa nyeri ini, aku harus bagaimana ? Haruskah aku menceritakannya ? Aku hanya diam saat jeremy menyentuh pipi ku

"Mama ?"

"Ahh ya sayang"

"Ada apa Ma ? kenapa melamu ?" ucap Jeremy saat melihatku hanya diam

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" aku hanya tersenyum menenangkan

"Ayo cerita lagi Ma, aku ingin tahu ?" Jeremy mempoutkan bibirnya itu

.

 _Hah .. bagaimana ini ?_

.

"Baiklah sayang mama akan cerita tentang super junior lebih lengkap lagi."

"Yeayyy!" Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris

.

Haruskah aku membuka luka lama ini oppa ?

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

untuk ff ini memang lebih kepercakapan, jadi mohon maaf bila readers semua tidak puas dengan ff ini

dan maaf juga karna ini memang ff yang sangaaaaat pendek :)

thanks for you, readers


	3. Chapter 3

Me, My Family, And My Idol

SUPER JUNIOR

.

.

.

Cast : You and Your future family

Genre : Family

Rate : T

.

.

.

Author pov

Awal aku tau Super Junior, saat itu mereka tengah ber-10. Saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti kalau mereka ada 13 orang. Hingga aku mulai mencari profil mereka dan terkejut dengan jumlah member yang dimiliki.

Jeremy masih disampingku duduk tenang sambil menatapku. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membuka luka lama, hanya saja melihat Jeremy yang begitu antusias membuatku terpaksa menceritakannya.

"Dulu Super Junior dibentuk tahun 2005 sayang. Seperti kata mama tadi, awalnya mereka hanya gruop sementara. Member mereka saat itu hanya ada 12." Jeremy diam mendengarkan

"Mereka mulai debut dengan lagu pertama 'Twins'. Saat debut pertama mereka, sudah banyak pihak yang membenci mereka sayang. Banyak cacian yang mereka dapatkan, anggapan kalau Super Junior tidak pantas menjadi artispun sering mereka dengr dulu." ucapku tercekat. Dadaku sakit mengingat hal itu semua. Meskipun aku belum menjadi ELF saat itu, tapi mendengar hal itu saat mencari info mereka adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Jeremy yang melihatku sedikit sesak menahan tangis mengenggam tanganku perlahan "Tenanglah Ma. Jeremy disini oke" ucapnya sambil mengelus tanganku.

Mendengar hal itu, setidaknya membuatku sedikit tenang dan tersenyum menatap Jeremy

"Terima kasih sayang" Jeremy balas tersenyum

"Pelan-pelan saja Mama." aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sebagai group baru mereka mencoba tenang menghadapi itu semua sayang. Bagaimanapun, meskipun mereka mendapat banyak cacian, banyak juga yang mencintai mereka dan mendukung super junior. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka tetap berjuang menghadapi banyak cacian dan makian" ucapku perlahan. Tanpa kusadari setetes air mata jatuh ketanganku. Hal itulah yang membuatku sakit mengingat perlakuan

netizen korea pada Super Junior, dan semua itu masih bertahan sampai mereka mendapat kesuksesan.

"Ssstt Ma, jangan menangis ya. Aku juga ikut sedih kalau mama sedih" ucap Jeremy menghapus air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan tanpa aku perintah

"Maafkan mama sayang" Ucapku pelan. Jeremy hanya mengelengkan kepala sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku

"Kalau berat tak usah dilanjutkan Ma" aku hanya menghapus air mataku, "Tidak apa-apa sayang"

"1 tahun berlalu, member ke-13 Kyuhyun bergabung ke group dan menjadikan Super Junior group tetap. Saat itu member yang lain masih belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun, tapi setelah berjalannya waktu mereka menerimanya sebagai member termuda sayang" ucapku masih berusaha menghapus air mataku

"Jadi Kyu-ahh sulit sekali, dia jadi member temuda Ma?" ucap Jeremy yang masih kesulitan mengeja nama Kyuhyun. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Ya sayang. Setelah itu mereka memulai jalan mereka yang baru sebagai group tetap dengan formasi 13 dengan bertambahnya Kyuhyun." ucapku tersenyum miris mengingat itu

"Begitu ya. Tapi kenapa mama nampak sedih saat menyebut nama kyu kyu itu?" tanya Jeremy menantapku

.

 _'Bagaimana mama tidak sedih sayang...'_

.

"Kenapa mama tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeremy, Ma?" Jeremy masih menatapku,

"Itu..."

.

.

.

t.b.c


	4. Chapter 4

Me, My Family, And My Idol

SUPER JUNIOR

.

.

.

Cast : You and Your future family

Genre : Family

Rate : T

.

.

.

"Itu..."

"Kenapa Ma?" tanya Jeremy bingung

"Pernah waktu tahun 2007 dulu, ke empat member SJ yaitu leeteuk, shindong, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun kecelakaan. Memang shindong dan eunhyuk terluka, tapi yang paling parah leeteuk dan kyuhyun. Yang paling menyakitkan bagi mama, waktu itu kyuhyun harus dioperasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan itu berakibat menghilangkan pita suaranya." tetesan air mata mengalir dipipi ku, Jeremy juga terkejut mendengar itu

"Terus apa dia tetap dioperasi Ma ?"

"Tentu sayang. Tapi berkat ayah kyuhyun yang meminta untuk tidak menghilangkan pita suara kyuhyun, meskipun banyak yang tidak setuju karna takut membahayakan nyawa kyuhyun, akhirnya dokter hanya bisa melakukannya dan berhasil sayang. Sampai sekarang pun kyuhyun masih bisa bernyanyi." ku hapus air mata yang tetap mengalir ini.

"Dan juga waktu SJ harus kehilangan hangeng yang harus keluar dari SJ, kibum yang fokus pada karir aktingnya membuat SJ sedikit goyah. Belum lagi masalah kangin yang menyebakan dia harus wamil duluan. SJ seakan kehilangan banyak hal. Tapi mereka berjuang sayang, mereka juga tetap menganggap mereka bagian dari SJ, dan yakin mereka bertiga akan kembali. Itulah yang membuat mereka bertahan sampai sekarang." Aku juga yakin oppa, apapun hal yang mengahadang kalian. kalian akan selalu bersama.

"Ada lagi penolakan Elf pada zhoumi dan henry, yang membuat SJ terombang ambing. Tapi berkat usaha mereka bersama, semua itu bisa dihadapi, dan mereka berdua bisa diterima oleh Elf." Sepertinya wajah ku memerah karna sering menangis. Ku lihat anak ku yang berada disamping ku,

"Bukankah mereka itu hebat Ma ? Mereka selalu menghadapi masalah bersama-sama, hingga mereka bisa sukses sampai seperti ini." Aku senang mendengar anak ku bicara seperti itu

"Tentu sayang"

"Cerita lagi donk Ma, tapi jangan menangis ya" Jeremy menatap ku sendu, aku hanya mengelus pipinya

"Baiklah, Mama akan menceritakan jalan yang mereka tempuh dulu, serta kesuksesan mereka sayang."

"Ya Mama" Jeremy tersenyum

"Mama pernah bilang kan, jalan SJ menuju kesuksesan itu berat, banyak rintangannya. Tapi mereka tetap menghadapinya. Tak peduli rintangan seberat apapun, mereka tetap menghadapinya bersama-sama. Sampai sekarang, setau Mama saat mama mencari info tentang SJ, SJ memiliki sekitar 18(?) album, dan 28(?) single lagu sayang. Belum lagi album solo member SJ. Dulu waktu Mama baru mengenal SJ mereka masih mengeluarkan Album ke-4, jadi bisa kamu bayangkan sayang, sudah berapa lagu dan single yang sudah mereka keluarkan. Setiap mereka mengeluarkan album, konsep yang mereka keluarkan sangat menarik dan selalu diminati. Hingga setiap ada ajang penghargaan, album SJ selalu masuk nominasi bahkan menang. Tapi tak jarang banyak ajang penghargaan yang aneh dan mengecewakan," karna ingat kejadian itu, aku jadi sedikit panas

"Maksud Mama ?"

"Ya sayang. Pernah SJ masuk nominasi dan hasil voting SJ unggul. Tapi, saat pengumuman pemenang, yang menang Grup lain. Bagaimana Elf di dunia tidak marah, Mama saja seperti ingin menghancurkan(?) gedung tempat penyelenggaraan itu sayang" aku sedikit cemberut mengingat kejadian itu, sungguh pengalaman yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Ma ?" Jeremy menatap ku heran, sekaligus mencoba menanhan tawa saat melihatku bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.

"Entahlah sayang, Mama juga tidak tau. Tapi itu tak lama sayang. SJ kembali berjaya dan kembali membawa banyak penghargaan di tahun berikutnya dan seterusnya berkat perjuangan mereka. Mama tidak tau berapa banyak award yang mereka menangkan, yang jelas banyak sekali sayang."

"Itu memang pantas Ma. Dulu mungkin ada yang bersikap tidak adil pada mereka, tapi mereka bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka itu Grup yang Amazing," aku senang mendengarnya, anak ku mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk Super Junior.

"Terus mereka sekarang bagaimana Ma ?"

"Maksud kamu Jeremy ?"

"Maksud Jeremy, keadaan mereka sekarang bagaimana Ma ?"

"Oh .. tentu mereka sekarang menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing sayang. Mereka sudah punya keluarga." aku hanya menghela napas

"Jadi mereka tidak berkarya lagi donk ?"

"Mmm setau Mama, sampai sekarang kadang-kadang mereka mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di Korea Selatan, yah hanya sekedar untuk berkumpul lagi bersama member SJ yang lain"

"Begitu. Enak donk fans mereka di Korsel bisa melihat mereka."

"Tentu sayang."

"Oh ya Ma, memangnya kenapa Mama ada di kamar ini ? Bukannya Mama ga pernah kesini lagi ya ? memangnya mau apa ?"

.

 _Ahh ya, aku sampai lupa dari tadi hanya bercerita saja, sampai lupa tujuan ku ke kamar ini,_

.

"Ahh Mama hanya mau merayakan Anniversary SJ sayang. Sekarang kan tanggal 6 November, jadi Mama hanya ingin mengingat masa-masa Mama dulu bersama member SJ."

"Aku mengerti. Terus kenapa Mama dulu ga pernah kesini lagi ? Apa sebabnya ?"

.

 _Hah ... Itu karna sakit hati di tinggal menikah oleh mereka Jeremy, tapi Mama mungkin tak kan menceritakannya padamu nak, Mama takut menangis nanti_

.

"Hanya masalah kecil sayang," aku mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Baiklah. Tapi Ma, umur mereka berapa saat mereka menikah ?" Jeremy menatap ku

"Emmbb i..tu..itu hah begini sayang ..."

.

.

.

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

Me, My Family, And My Idol  
SUPER JUNIOR

.

.

.

Cast : You and Your future family  
Genre : Family  
Rate : T

.

.

.

author pov

"Kau tau sayang, Elf sangat mencintai SJ, begitupun Mama. Dan dulu, 13 Desember 2014 adalah hari pertama dimana salah satu member SJ yaitu sungmin mengakhiri masa lajangya sayang. Mama tentu senang, tapi tak dapat Mama pungkiri kalau Mama juga sedih dan kecewa, karna tidak ada pemberitahuan langsung dari sungmin sama sekali, itulah yang membuat hampir semua Elf kecewa padanya. Tapi mereka tetap mendukung sungmin sayang, karna bagaimanapun sungmin, dia tetap member SJ," jangan menangis, jagan menangis

"Setelah itu perlahan-lahan, satu persatu dari mereka mengikuti jejak sungmin. Mereka menikah dengan wanita pilihan mereka sayang. Mama senang, sangat senang. Karna di umur mereka yang tidak muda lagi, sudah waktunya mereka menikah kan sayang ?" Aku hanya menunduk

"Mama kan sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi eoh ?" Aku memegang tangan Jeremy yang menghapus air mata di pipi ku,

"Maafkan Mama sayang. Mereka sudah berkeluarga dan sudah mempunyai anak, Mama pernah melihat fotonya. Dan entah mengapa, Mama senang sekaligus sedih sejak itulah Mama meninggalkan kenangan mama dengan SJ di kamar ini, menutupnya rapat-rapat, dan tak pernah membukanya lagi. Tapi, setelah 20 tahun berlalu mama sekarang sadar, bagaimanapun cara mama untuk melupakan mereka, mereka kan tetap di pikiran mama sayang, karna mereka sudah mempunyai tempat di hati mama, mereka sudah menjadi hidup mama. Maka dari itu, hari ini mama memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar ini dan mengenang masa lalu dengan SJ sayang. Mama senang bisa kesini lagi dan melihat barang-barang mama dulu bersama kenangan indah Mama dengan oppadeul SJ."

.

 _Aku sadar oppa, kalian berarti untukku._

 _Aku tak bisa melupakan kalian oppa,_

 _Aku menyesal karna sempat berpikir untuk melupakan kalian semua_

 _Kini aku tau, yang harus ku lakukan hanya mengingat kalian sebagai kenangan terindah oppa .._

.

Jeremy memelukku ..

"Mama, aku tau yang mama rasakan selama ini. Aku juga mungkin melakukan itu kalau aku jadi Mama. Tapi, sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu Mama, semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan pada Mama, tapi yang aku tau, Mama tak perlu melupakan mereka. Mereka idola mama kan, meskipun mereka tidak terjangkau dan sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri, mama harus tetap mendukung mereka. Aku yakin hati mama juga tak mau melupakan mereka kan ? Jadi tetaplah disamping mereka meskipun Mama tak terlihat."

Jeremy mengelus punggung ku,

Jeremy, anak 15 tahun, bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu ?

Aku membalas pelukan anak ku. Jeremy benar,

Bagaimanapun mereka aku harus tetap disamping mereka dan mendukung mereka

Maaf kan aku oppadeul, aku sempat ingin meninggalkan kalian, maafkan aku ..

.

"Terima kasih sayang. Mama senang mendengar hal itu, Mama akan bersama mereka sayang. To together and for forever." Aku tersenyum dalam tangis ku, aku bangga pada anak ku

"Ya Mama. Aku juga akan bersama mama terus. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya Ma." Jeremy tersenyum  
Aku ikut tersenyum

"Ya sayang."

"Ma ... Jeremy .. dimana kalian ?"

Jeremy melepas pelukan ku, saat mendengar suara seseorang diluar kamar

"Aku akan panggil Papa ya Ma ?"

"Ya sayang."

"Kami disini Pa" teriak Jeremy dan keluar menemui Papanya

Aku melihat kamar ini sekali lagi,

Yesung oppa, bias pertama ku itu, aku menamai anak ku dengan namanya, Jeremy Kim.

Super Junior

My idol ..

Mereka adalah shinning star sampai kapanpun

Mereka kan tetap dihatiku

Saranghae Super Junior

Mianhae aku sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak selama ini ..

.

 **GREBB**

.

Ku rasakan tangan melingkar dipinggang ku, dia suami ku, Papa Jeremy.

"Aku pikir kau tak kan kemari. Sedang apa heum ?"  
Ku rasakan deru napasnya di tengkuk ku

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan mereka" aku membalikkan tubuh ku dan tersenyum menghadapnya, melingkarkan tangan kecilku di lehernya

"Begitukah ?" Dia menatap ku dalam, tatapan yang membuat ku tenang

"Heum."

"Aku juga merindukan masa-masa indah kita bersama mereka semua, sayang." Suami ku, Renaldi. Dia juga Elf sama sepertiku

Kami bertemu saat even 10th Anniversary Super Junior dulu,

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu mereka ya ?"

Renaldi mengelus pipi ku, dan menciumnya lembut

"Suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu mereka sayang." Renaldi tersenyum hangat

"Aku berharap begitu" aku membalas senyumya

Kami saling bertatapan, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan Renaldi menempelkan bibirnya, mencium ku ..

Hanya ciuman singkat yang di dasari cinta dan kasih sayang semata

He is my love

My family ..

.

Super Junior

Berkat kalian aku bisa menemukan jati diriku,

Berkat kalian aku menemukan keluargaku,

Karna kalian bagian hidupku,

Karna kalian idolaku ...

Super Juunior ELF

PROM15 TO 13ELIEVE

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

hahaha ff absurdnya cukup sampai disini saja, baperkan jadinya :(

seharusnya ini memang jadi ff oneshot, but yah sudah terlanjur jadi beberapa part :D

thanks for read my ff guys :*


End file.
